


Of promises and misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Series: It's all a misunderstanding [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death of unimportant character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, like really minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since it's their fifth anniversary, Jeremy and Ryan decide to renew their vows and reveal their relationship to the crew. An unexpected death makes things difficult.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: It's all a misunderstanding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Of promises and misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Spark (achievebois) during the RT Discord Secret Springfairy event

_7.28 AM Fake AH Crew penthouse_

“Hey Ryan?:

“Yes Jeremy?” 

“Since we’re married for five years today, do you want to renew our vows?”

Ryan looked up from his book and looked at Jeremy who was sitting on the other side of the couch. 

“It’s a bit sudden, but sure. What brought this one?”

“Well I thought that this time around we could invite a few guests.” Jeremy answered a mischievous smirk on his face. 

The crew weren’t aware of the fact the duo was married. Hell, they probably didn’t know the two were in a relationship. Both had been teased by the others crewmembers about ogling their partner, though. It was amusing when the crew tried to play matchmaker.

The smirk was mirrored by Ryan. “I really love you brilliance, dear.” 

“Well it has to come from someone in this relationship.” Jeremy teased. He was rewarded with a light shove. 

“In that case, you can take care of the preparations, and I’ll distract the crew.” Ryan told his husband sweetly. “Since it was your idea and all.”

Jeremy groaned theatrically and Ryan rolled his eyes. “You don’t actually mind it, do you?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Nope. I have so many ideas. Maybe having a party on the beach, with some nice colored fireworks, maybe some purple and orange flowers…”

Ryan snorted. “Well we have the budget, so if you want to, you can go all out. Dream big and all that” 

“Aw man, I really should have proposed this idea a month ago, instead of the day of our anniversary.”

“It doesn’t actually have to be on the same day, you know.” Ryan soothed.

Jeremy looked affronted so Ryan raised his hands in a placating matter. “Fine fine, we’ll renew the vows today.” 

Ryan grabbed his phone and went to his calendar. “Let me see whether I have time on my busy calendar for this.”

“Ryan!” Whined Jeremy.

The man in question chuckled. “Nope, doesn’t seems like I have no plans for to - oh oh.”

Jeremy sat up straighter. “What oh oh?”

“Looks like we had plans for today.” Answered Ryan.

“We don’t have anything planned with the crew right?” Jeremy asked.

“No, but Rimmy Tim is having a street race this afternoon.” 

Jeremy shrugged. “Well, I would’ve loved to see some illegal racing, but you are more important to me, Rye.”

“Well at least it will give me a good excuse about your whereabouts in case the crew asks.” 

Jeremy smirked. “And they will keep thinking I’m Rimmy Tim even though I told them multiple time I’m not.”

Well the crew did call him Rimmy Tim, and the cops had started to copy the moniker. His outfit and his love for the combination purple and orange were an homage to the street racer Rimmy Tim not proof of him being both the racer and the criminal. Not that the crew believed that, though. It did provide him with an excuse to watch the races, since they though he competed in them.

“How does eight in the evening sound for the renewal of the vows? We can renew the vows at sunset on the beach and then take a boat to the yacht for a party. That way we can have dinner with just the two of us.”

Ryan answered his husband by kissing his husband senseless. 

“That’s a yes, that plan sounds good, by the way.” Ryan added.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Yeah I gathered, thanks.”

Jeremy gave Ryan a peck on his cheek. “Well, I have to go, busy day and all that. I’m picking you up for dinner at 5.30, okay?”

“See you then, love.”  
_________________________________________________________________________

_8.14 AM Somewhere in Los Santos_

"Hey, guess what?" 

_"If you're gonna make a really shitty pun right when I can finally sleep in, I will stop talking to you right now."_

“Hey Trey, sorry for waking you up, but remember when you said you could officiate weddings? Well I have a similar request…”  
_________________________________________________________________________  
_9.33 AM Somewhere in Los Santos_

“Mornin’ Lindsay. Hypothetical question, let’s say I need some cupcakes this evening…”  
_________________________________________________________________________

_11.08 AM Fake AH Crew penthouse_

“Hey Rye-bread. Shouldn’t Jeremy be up yet? Important day innit?” Gavin asked slyly.

For a split second Ryan feared that they knew, before remembering the race that would start at 12 o clock.

“He already left Gavin. Said he had a busy day.” Ryan answered the lad.

Ryan ignored the triumphant look Gavin shot Michael and hid a smile.

“Any of you idiots going to watch the race?” Geoff asked them. 

Gavin nodded enthusiastically while Michael shrugged “I guess.” 

“You know what, I might watch it for once.” Jack answered.

“I’m staying here Geoff. There’s some stuff I want to do.” Like deciding whether to keep his old vows or write new ones. And deciding on what to wear. Oh God what was he going to wear? And would he wear the same thing to dinner, or should he change up? He should probably text Jeremy.

Ryan’s musings were interrupted by Geoff. 

“Well, looks like you’ll be holding the fort, Ryan.”

“Have fun.”  
_________________________________________________________________________

_12.42 PM On top of maze bank_

“Holy shit did you guys see that turn?! Jeremy is a better driver then I thought!”Michael exclaimed. 

“Don’t you mean Rimmy Tim?” Jack quipped.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “One day he will slip up and that whole stupid farce will seize to exist.”

“Well Lil J just slipped into second place.” Gavin said. 

And with that said everyone refocused their attention on the race. This meant that they all saw how the purple and orange car miscalculated a corner and slammed into a building. Rimmy Tim died in a fiery explosion.

“Oh god! No!”  
_________________________________________________________________________

_15.01 PM Fake AH Crew penthouse_

The moment Geoff, Jack, Michael and Gavin walked into the living room, Ryan knew something was wrong. He put his phone away and looked at his crewmates.

“What happened? Did Rimmy Tim loose?”

Jack sobbed and started crying. 

“Shit sorry what happened?!” Ryan asked slightly panicked. He had never seen the crew like this. It was clear that the other three were close to tears and had probably been crying.

Ryan swallowed audibly. “Who died?” it barely came out as a whisper.

“Ryan.” Geoff started. He sat down on the couch next to Ryan. Geoff swallowed before he tried again. “Ryan, there was an accident. Jeremy, he… he died.” 

“But… I… he…” But he had been texting with the lad just a second ago. How did…? Wait a second.

“What happened?” Ryan asked again. A sneaking suspicion entered his mind.

“There was an accident during the race.” Geoff told him. It looked like he wanted to say more, but Ryan stopped listening as relief flooded through his veins.

“So let me make this clear, Rimmy Tim died during the race?” Ryan interrupted Geoff.

“Yes. I’m sorry Ryan.” Geoff answered him. “I know you were close to him. We all were.” 

Unfortunately, Ryan started giggling. He wasn’t sure whether it was the relief, or the morbid humor of the situation. God, Jeremy was going to be devastated. 

“Uhm Ryan, you alright there buddy?” Geoff asked. 

Oh fuck. Right. They didn’t know. 

“Jeremy is fine. He told you that he and Rimmy Tim were different people.” Ryan informed the others. 

“Cut the bullshit, Ryan!” Michael yelled. “We all know that that’s a lie!”

“No! I’m being serious. I was just texting him. Let me call him.” Ryan defended himself.

Jeremy, off course, didn’t answer his phone. He was probably busy finalizing the details of the evening with someone.

“Uhm. He’s probably busy at the moment, let me try again in a few minutes.” Michael threw up his arms and stormed off, followed by Gavin.

Geoff and Jack gently tried to make him see sense, but after a while Ryan just rebuffed them. He was getting annoyed that the other gents refused to believe him. He held out for ten minutes before storming to his room. He put the things he needed for that evening in a bed and left the penthouse.

Jeremy called as soon as he stepped out of the building. Instead of being angry at his husband for not answering the phone earlier when he needed him, Ryan was just glad to hear Jeremy’s voice.

“Hey Jeremy.”

_“Hey Ryan, you okay buddy? You don’t sound too good.”_

After telling his husband about what had transpired, Jeremy offered to pick him up. 

_“I’m done with most of the preparations and I can let the others handle the rest. We’re going to take a nice walk together on the beach, before going to dinner. We’ll talk about our plans for the evening then. This day is just for us and we don’t need an audience when renewing our vows.”_

“I love you.” Ryan said as answer.

_“I love you too, see you in a bit.”_

_________________________________________________________________________  
_18.48 PM Lindsay’s apartment_

When Lindsay heard the news from Geoff about Jeremy’s dead, she was devastated. When she was told that Ryan hadn’t taken it so well, she thought it was because the man had just lost his husband on his anniversary. So when she got a call from Jeremy’s phone, she was surprised when it was indeed Jeremy that answered the phone.

“So I guess the stories about you demise are greatly exaggerated?” Lindsay teased when she had been told the whole story. 

_“Yeah you could say that.”_ Jeremy answered. _“We still want the renew our vows though, and we want the others to be there. Still, since they were being assholes to Ryan, I’m asking you to make sure that the others are there without knowing what is going on or that I really am, in fact, alive.”_

“Trust me buddy, I know the perfect thing to say.” Answered Lindsay with an evil smirk.

_________________________________________________________________________  
_19:05 PM Fake AH Crew penthouse_

It was a solemn group that gathered in the penthouse that evening.

“What’s up Geoff?” Gavin asked. “You had something to tell us?”

“Yeah I just got a call from Lindsay. Apparently Ryan asked her to request us at the beach at North Chumash. We’re expected to wear nice clothes, so suit and tie and all that shit. It’s for Jeremy” Geoff informed them.

“Isn’t it a bit early for a funeral?” Gavin asked.

“Not that there’s much to bury.” Michael scoffed.

“I don’t know exactly why Ryan wants us there, but I think it’s a good idea for all of us to be together. So suit up. We’re expected there at 8.”

_________________________________________________________________________

_20.00 PM Beach at North Chumash_

When the crew arrived at the beach, they were surprised to see multiple party tents and a view rows of chairs facing the ocean. There were multiple torched lighting the area since it was getting darker due to the setting sun.

There were multiple people milling around, all dressed in suits or dresses. They could all recognize various members of the support crew and other people they worked with.

“This looks more like a party than a funeral.” Michael noted.

Gavin nodded. “But I think it’s exactly what Jeremy would have wanted.” 

The others nodded in agreement as they made their way to the party.

Trevor greeted them when they got close enough. “Ah good, you all made it. That’s everyone I guess. Please get to the chairs, Lindsay will show you were to sit.” 

Geoff took the lead and walked towards the chairs. Lindsay seated them at the front, with the lads on one side and the gents on the other. The placing of everyone seemed random, but Lindsay seemed to have a system. Matt joined the lads in the front row, while Lindsay sat with the gents when everyone was seated.

There was no sign of Ryan, Geoff noted, but Trevor stepped to the front before Geoff could put too much thought in it.

“Dearly beloved,” Trevor started. Lindsay snorted “We are gathered here today-“ 

”Treyco, you’re supposed to announce us first before you start your speech, idiot.” A familiar and dearly missed voice called out. 

Geoff whipped around to see Jeremy standing at the opening of a nearby tent next to Ryan. The huge grin on his face belied his words. 

“Oh right sorry, I’ll start ag-“

“Jeremy?!” Gavin squawked. “I thought you… we saw you… you’re alive?” 

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “Ryan told you didn’t he.” The lad said. “Hell, I’ve been telling you for years. Rimmy Tim and I are not the same people. It’s not my fault if you don’t believe us, hell, you’re lucky you’re even invited with how you treated Ryan.”

“Then what is this?” Michael asked.

“Well since today is our fifth year anniversary, we decided the renew our vows.” Jeremy answered, looking lovingly at Ryan. 

_________________________________________________________________________  
_20.48 PM Beach at North Chumash_

Jeremy nursed his drink while contemplating the evening. The four members of the crew that hadn’t been in the know had quieted down after Jeremy’s short explanation. Which was lucky really, since the setting sun meant they were on a bit of a timer for the whole exchanging the vows part.

Afterwards the crew had jumped at the chance for an explanation, but Jeremy had been short with them.

“Tonight is for Ryan and I and celebrating our anniversary. We’ll tell the story of our relationship tomorrow-“ 

“Late tomorrow.” Ryan corrected while wiggling his eyebrows at Jeremy.

“Right very late tomorrow. And that is only after you’ve given Ryan a heartfelt apology which you have the rest of the night and a large part of tomorrow to think about.” Jeremy informed them. 

“Now it’s time for some firework and alcohol!” Jeremy announced.


End file.
